1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid droplets from ejection openings and a storage medium storing a program to be executed by the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which an air in a cap that has sealed nozzles of a liquid-droplet ejection head is humidified using an air-conditioning device in order to prevent a viscosity of liquid in the nozzles from increasing.